


Of Gods and [the] Monsters [they are]

by SpookyMiscreant



Series: Greek Mythology Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Death god Peter, Gods AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mischief god Stiles, but not in detail just that it happened, mentions rape, they have to die to become gods so that is what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Stiles was granted immortality on the premise that he would use his mischief and trickery to enact retribution against the monsters of the world, but he realized a long time ago the monsters are usually the men in charge, so why is he being sent to Hades as punishment for using his gods given talents? In Hades he meets his punishment, a death god, Peter, who'd rather help a kingdom prosper than lead it to ruin.





	Of Gods and [the] Monsters [they are]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been sitting on this idea for awhile so I finally shit it out before the semester picked up real speed.  
> I hope you like it!  
> [As usual I made a tumblr edit!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/182080849953/of-gods-and-the-monsters-they-are)

“And it was Death itself who stood behind me, with his arms wrapped around me as tight as iron bands, and his lipless mouth kissing my neck as if in love. But as well as the horror, I felt a strange longing.”

— Margaret Atwood, _Alias Grace_  


* * *

 

 

“Stiles!” 

The young god of mischief and retribution giggled delightedly to himself as he slipped into the shadows behind a nearby pillar. The only ones that could track him down once the shadows enveloped him were the Hades bound death gods, and they never hung around Olympus long enough to even care that he was hiding from punishment. 

Lightning suddenly crashed through the throne room taking away his shadows and startling him out into the open space. 

“Oh dear. You put a hole in the table.” Hera worried quietly. 

“Better patch it up before he tries to put his dick in it ma’am.” The words flowed much too easy for the death sentence they carried. 

“Stiles!” shouted his father from his place beside Hermes at the same time the rest of the room was gasping from surprise and mirth. 

“Don’t be crass darling.” Hera chastised, though she added a little quieter, “He’s not wrong though, is he?” 

Stiles laughed and laughed despite the angry glare Zeus was sending him. 

“Stiles. You’re games grow tiresome. Perhaps a more severe punishment should be in order?” Poseidon offered. 

“What are you going to rape me in someone else’s temple too, oh great Earth-Shaker?” Blue eyes flashed at Stiles’ response. 

“Insolence!” Ares shouted, slamming his fist on the table. 

“You’re right! Maybe instead of disrespecting someone else’s temple he’ll just turn us both into horses and rape me that way!” Stiles flashed a sharp, predatory grin at the gods before him. 

Stiles didn’t fear these immature hypersexual rapists. Their wives were always on Stiles’ side when it came time for punishment, always protecting him from anything too severe. Stiles’ sharp words and small deceits and tricks made eternity spent with assholes a little more bearable, and he would continue to speak the things others wished because they needed to be said. Demeter and Athena don’t speak of the wrongs Poseidon committed against them, but Stiles did for them. He didn’t miss the vicious glint of righteous fury in Athena’s eyes or the guarded neutrality in Demeter’s whenever he came after the god of the sea. Persephone once told him her mother still wept over the event, and that was not something he could let go. He would make these men rethink their actions, their words, their  _ lives. _

Stiles was a young god, new to his powers and immortality, but not new to the ways of the gods. He still remembers his human life, mostly blurred images and some strong emotions. He remembers sneaking into the woman with red hair’s trial and declaring himself the father of her child so he would be punished instead of her. He remembers taking the gallows march knowing he couldn’t be the father, but at least this way she would get his land and money. He knew he would have married the girl if she’d told him soon enough and they could’ve had a romanceless but happy life, but someone had told the town judges before she could seek help. The world was cruel to women and Stiles would trick, lie to, and punish the men that took advantage and let it be so. 

Hera had seen his bravery and devotion, had felt his intentions to marry even though the child was not his and he did not love the woman with the red hair and blessed him with the power of a god. He spent his days spying on and badgering the elder gods, much to Hera’s delight because first and foremost she was his benefactor and the only one he had to make sure still enjoyed his company. 

“I think that will be enough youngling.” Athena’s calm, authoritative voice cut through Stiles’ racing thoughts and the fury of the elder, male, gods. 

“I think so too, miss. What shall my punishment be?” Stiles faced Hera again, ignoring the indignant look on Zeus’ face. 

“My dear Stiles.” Hera’s voice was a soft melody as she smiled at him, “Report to Hades,my darling. Work for him until I send for you.” 

Stiles’ fear and anticipation was both immediate and overwhelming, but he remembered where he was and who was watching him so he held tight to his composure and thanked his benefactor before walking calmly out of the throne room. 

The god of justice and order found him outside a few moments later a frown on his face. 

“Noah I do not wish to hear reprimands. I will serve my punishment with grace and dignity, it is not any worse than the ones before.” Stiles sighed. 

“Son, you have always been bold with word and spirit and I will not condemn the very whims that brought you immortal life and into my path. I am not your benefactor nor your real father, but after all this time I’ve come to think of you as my son. And I’m proud of you.” Noah was always so loving and devoted when it came to the people he respected and cared about, and Stiles was always caught off guard after one of his confessions. 

Stiles grinned up at the elder god and pulled him into a fierce hug. He was going to say more, but the shadows rippling behind the tree beside them meant someone was here for him. 

A godling with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes stepped out into the daylight and nodded at the two of them. Death gods were not known for being social or talkative, but this one was down right cocky as he approached. 

“Hello gentlemen.” Stiles snorted, cutting him off. 

“Let’s try that again. Hello gentlemen, I am here to collect Stiles for his duty to the Underworld.” The godling glared at Stiles, probably already irritated with Stiles’ presence. 

Stiles grinned at him and said proudly, “That’d be me, handsome.” 

John groaned with fond embarrassment before taking his leave. 

The male’s nostrils flared before a grin of his own spread over his features, “Interesting, they do not usually punish the powerful ones.” 

“Yes well I suggested that Zeus would try to fuck the hole he’d created by throwing a tantrum because I dyed his eyebrows pink. Really if he’s going to fuck everything then he should spruce it up a bit.” 

That startled a laugh out of the male before him. 

“Well we should get out of here before he decides this isn’t punishment enough.” 

“Oh my us, aren’t you going to at least tell me your name before you whisk me away?”

The male laughed again before informing Stiles that his name was Peter. He lead the god to the shadow of the tree. 

“Hold onto me, gorgeous.” Peter winked before stepping into the shadow transporting them both to the Underworld. 

“Can we see Icarus?”

“No” 

“Oh come on! I just want to ask him how he likes his hot wings, burnt or soggy.” 

That startled another laugh out of the death god, but all mirth was gone as they stepped out  of the shadow realm and into a beautiful throne room. 

Stiles had always imagined Hades’ castle to be dark and creepy, but what he saw was spectacular splashes of violet and emerald green among shades of gray. Chandeliers of diamond and ruby, decorative curtains of strung opal and onyx, and silver sparkling from every corner. 

“See, my love I told you they weren’t sending some worthless troublemaker! They sent Stiles!” The sound of the ever lovely Persephone made Stiles’ head whip up, a smile already gracing his features. 

“I knew the Underworld was fascinating, but now it’s just down right beautiful.” He winked at his friend crossing the hall quickly to hug her. 

Persephone giggled as he dramatically rocked them in their embrace. 

“The castle looks stunning! I had not expected that you were such a good interior designer.” Stiles gushed pinching her cheek lightly as she flushed with praise. 

Hades cleared his throat before speaking, “I am the decorator actually.” 

Stiles laughed and stepped away from his friend to shake Hades’ hand and introduce himself. 

“I should’ve known it wasn’t this one.” he jerked a thumb in Persephone’s direction before continuing, “I’ve seen her room at Olympus and it’s like Iris vomitted rainbows on the walls.” 

Both gods more powerful and older than him laughed at his description.

“Hera told me why you are here and while I could give you the typical punishment of soul reaping with one of the others I do not think you should be punished for putting Zeus and Poseidon in check. Demeter and I may not be on good terms, but I do know she will not forget your words, nor will Athena. Most do not stand up to Poseidon, he is too respected and too powerful, but you did. For that we will be sending you with Peter.” Hades smiled at Stiles before motioning for Peter to join them. 

Stiles tried to whisper quietly, he really did, but his words were clearly audible as he whispered, “Did you have to give me one that’s so attractive?” 

Persephone giggled, the sound of wind chimes on a cool sunny day, while the other two males looked at Stiles like he was an idiot. 

“I stand by that. Sunshine likes to torture me.” Stiles defended himself with a shrug. 

Hades continued to look at Stiles like he was a biggest fool the male had met in a millenia, while Peter’s look morphed into a smug smirk before he winked at Stiles. 

The younger male was doomed. 

Hades shook his head at the two of them before dismissing the pair to start Peter’s duties, which took them topside much to Stiles’ delight. He did not often frolic with the mortals, but he always enjoyed his time there.

“Do you come to the land of the living often?”Stiles inquired. 

Peter hummed his confirmation, being purposefully vague as he lead Stiles into a city. The buildings and markets around them were large and well made, most displaying a royal insignia, Stiles’ eyes quickly examined everything they passed. Peter moved through the streets with the speed and ease of constant visitor, almost as if he lived in this capital city. Stiles desperately wanted to look around and experience human civilization, but this trip was not like his last one. He had a job to do, most likely one that involved reaping souls. 

Peter nodded to the guards, though the guards did not know they were nodding to an incredibly attractive death god due to the glamour now surrounding Peter giving him the appearance of an old man with a long gray beard and a cane. Stiles quickly pulled a glamour around himself giving him the appearance of a man in his forties and clothes that matched Peter’s, before he too nodded to the guards. 

Stiles’ mind was whirling, his thoughts flashing erratically in his hyperactive brain. 

_ Why are we glamoured?  _

_ Why are we interacting with the humans as one of them?  _

_ Why aren’t we invisible? _

_ Whose soul are we here for? _

Peter’s quick steps had them in the throne room in no time, the guards never looking twice at the old man and his companion. 

“Old Man Aldrich is here, momma!” a small child screeched as she ran straight at Peter/Aldrich. 

Stiles laughed, a much too high pitched sound for the man he was masquerading as, as Peter fake grunted under the weight of the small child. 

“Cora darling please release Sir Thomas, he has grown much to weary and you much too large for those kinds of greetings.” A regal woman approached him serenely, her long dark hair swaying around her waist and her dark skin unmarred by hard work. 

Stiles still had no idea who Sir Aldrich Thomas was or why Peter was pretending to be him, but now they were speaking with a queen. 

“And who might you be?” The Queen addressed Stiles finally, the soft smile falling from her face. 

“This is my successor, Beckett Clayton, he hails from the west and I have been training him to take over here when I leave. We’ve talked about my successor before Talia, you know my time draws near.” Peter/Aldrich’s voice was full of steel despite the fact that he was supposed to be a human speaking to their queen. 

Talia looked pained for a moment before the young girl still attached to the old man whined, “Why do you have to leave us, Aldrich?” 

He crouched before her and laid one liver spotted hand gently on the nape of her neck, “All people must leave eventually darling girl, and all you can do is love them while they’re here.” 

Peter had a life here with these mortals. Peter was loved, but Peter also had to watch these people that loved him die. Stiles wanted to cry for the male. Forever doomed to love and be loved only for them to watch him die and he to reap their souls. Stiles tried not to think about his own eternal loop of being cherished and being punished. 

After the reunion and Stiles being introduced to the royal family Peter finally signaled for Stiles to follow him out of the castle, the sounds of laughing children and chatting servants following them out into the hot evening air. Once they were far enough from the palace and its guards Peter and Stiles dropped their glamours. 

“Why do you help this kingdom instead of leading them to ruin?” 

“Death plays a long game, and a prospering kingdom has many citizens all whom must die.” Peter said with a sad glint to his blue eyes. 

“Why this kingdom then?” 

“Ah, now that is much too personal. Let’s reap these souls and maybe I’ll tell you then.” 

They spent all night reaping the souls of marauders, innocents, and the ill Stiles was exhausted and his spark a bit more dim. Peter on the other hand was glowing, a slight blush to his cheeks and warmth to his aura that drew Stiles in like a siren’s song. 

“Are you intoxicated off death?” 

Peter stepped closer to Stiles one foot at a time, his eyes staring directly into Stiles’, a strange magnetism overtaking them as Peter backed Stiles up against a wall. Their faces were close, Peter’s body hovering over Stiles’ when Peter finally replied. 

“I’m intoxicated by life dear boy. Their lives reside in me until I release them to the underworld with prayer and an offering to Chiron for their safe travel. I am full of their love, passion, and fire until they make their journey down to Hades.” 

Peter was all energy as he spoke, his body still but his aura pulsing, drawing Stiles in with each breath that ghosted over his lips. Finally Peter closed the miniscule distance and kissed Stiles like he was burning inside and Stiles was the soothing water he desperately craved. Their bodies crashed against each other, twisting and grinding until both males were panting.

“Queen Talia is my granddaughter. This was once my kingdom.” 

Peter’s words ghosted across Stiles’ lips, but their echo screamed in Stiles’ mind causing him to flail his limbs and separate them so that he could look into Peter’s eyes. 

“Explain.” 

“Hmm. Bossy. My son had risen to the throne when he married, but a rival kingdom had taken his sister hostage with the help of my brother, who felt he deserved my throne, and threatened to wage war. To save their lives I snuck into the Argent dungeons. I released my daughter and ended my brother’s treacherous life, but was caught by the guards at the kingdom border. I was able to get her onto a horse and sent her to safety before taking my own life so I would not be a pawn used to wage war against my kingdom.” Peter’s eyes were pained but shone with a love Stiles couldn’t remember seeing in someone else’s eyes. 

Sacrifice in death to save an entire kingdom and his family was sure to catch one of the gods’ eye, but his brother’s betrayal explained Hades’ interest. Stiles couldn’t blame him, that amount of devotion and bravery was more than worthy of immortal life. 

Stiles found himself jealous of anyone deserving the love and devotion Peter was capable of, no one had ever truly fought for him. Hera and the other women of Olympus only defended him so far as to keep him out of the way of the elder gods wrath, but only when it suited them. Noah loved him, but he had never tried to protect him from the cruelty of the world they lived in. 

But here was Peter, glowing with the force of humans’ lives and full of love and loyalty, and Stiles found himself wanting for something more. For the first time in his immortal life Stiles allowed himself to be unhappy with his life, allowed himself to want more than the gift he was given, allowed himself to yearn. 

“I imagine you figured out the rest, your face is fascinating when you are thinking.” Peter’s voice, still heated, reminded Stiles of their position and the activity they could be doing instead of letting his mind race. 

“Kiss me before I start thinking again.” 

“As you wish.” Peter’s blue eyes shone bright in the dark alley before he kissed Stiles with renewed passion.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a couple tumblr posts:  
> [Icarus joke](http://sliferslime-remade.tumblr.com/post/106302520017/hey-icarus-bro-wanna-order-some-hot-wings-oh-my)  
> [ Peter's death god concept](http://mikkeneko.tumblr.com/post/177365597624/concept-a-death-god-that-is-actually-surprisingly)  
> [ Margaret Atwood quote](http://antigonick.tumblr.com/post/120567330190/and-it-was-death-itself-who-stood-behind-me-with)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Come say hi!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
